ka_shi_ma_shifandomcom-20200214-history
Asuta Soro
'Asuta Soro '(曽呂 明日太''Soro Asuta''?) is a student at Kashima high school and is a classmate of Hazumu's in their second year. Background Asuta and Hazumu have known each other long enough to consider each other very best male friends with one another, through thick and thin ! Asuta is one of the friends that pressures Hazumu into doing a Love Confession with Yasuna. Asuta is a good deal more masculine than Hazumu ever was, and thinking like a guy, he had planned that even if Yasuna did establish a shipping with Hazumu due to Hazumu's extreme feminine expressions and personality, he would nevertheless have Hazumu's masculine side to himself, as diminished and unproductive as the masculinity was. He planned that Hazumu would always have a male side, and that he would be able to take Hazumu out into town and have fun as males so often do. In effect, this would be helping Hazumu to dull the pain of always being criticized for being feminine looking and acting. Asuta's Story After Hazumu's resurrection to that of a female, Asuta suddenly finds his good 'male' friend a very attractive, alluring teenage girl, and cannot help himself when he starts thinking about Hazumu in a sexual way, bolstered by Eros Love. Even though as time passes from the day that Hazumu was resurrected to an atomically correct girl, Asuta still holds out the futile hope that Hazumu would somehow, someway cling to their former meager masculinity. During the time when Hazumu and her friends go to the beach, Asuta continuously tries to remind himself that even though Hazumu's body has changed, the girl person of Hazumu is still (supposedly ) the same, and as her best friend, he should not be thinking about her in any kind of intimate, sexual way. However, he seems to contradict himself when he continually stares and ogles at Hazumu, who is wearing a very revealing bikini swimsuit for her first time at the beach. He even tries to explain how is former feelings are supposedly still valid while the two of them are alone in a secluded part of the beach. At times when Asuta does express obvious sexual overtones towards Hazumu, for some unexplained reason, Tomari is always nearby, ready to administer needed discipline and correction, many times of a physical nature with a swift kick to the head. Hazumu remains oblivious to the fact that throughout the time of Hasumu's 'learning-curve' of all things feminine, that Asuta has been often thinking about her as if she were still a male, still having a male personality, and still asserting the same male-with-male friendship that they have always had in the past. Asuta continues to use male pronouns to refer to Hazumu, both publicly, and in his mind. However, in a paradox of his personality, Asuta continues to concurrently both yearn for a male-with-male shipping with the fading shadow of Hazumu's former male personality, and to entertain fantasies about having Hazumu as a girlfriend as well. Overtime, Asuta realizes that Hazumu and him gradually have grown somewhat apart from each other, or are at least not as close as they once had been when Hazumu was a boy. He does find it excellent that his friend is now a very attractive girl, but only wants to continue being Hazumu's 'best buds' friend and nothing more, constantly beating himself up for having impure thoughts about female Hazumu. In the last pages of the manga, he announces to the others that he has found a girlfriend, and shows them a photograph of her. They remark that she looks a lot like Hazumu. Trivia *Asuta is resembles Young Harima Kenji from Jin Kobayashi's School Rumble. *Although Asuta has a male gender identity and a male gender expression, he is nevertheless, accepted into a social circle of close, intimate friends who are all teenage females. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Kashima Students